


Distract Me

by Fysus17



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Depression, High Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Marijuana, Relationship Problems, Sad Ending, Stoner Kenny, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Smoking, alcohol mention, punk Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fysus17/pseuds/Fysus17
Summary: Tweek struggles to find meaning in life when his boyfriend, family, and friends deem him a "lost cause." He finds comfort in an old friend and a green leaf.





	Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, but have been too scared to post it. It's a mildly controversial subject because everyone in the story is terrible to some degree or another and there are no heroes. So here is the full non-sugarcoated story that I've written. I hope you enjoy!

“Dude you’re doing it wrong,” a gravelly voice stated from behind Tweek. “Well how the fuck am I supposed to do it?!” Tweek twitched from his place on the floor in front of the McCormicks’ makeshift coffee table. Leaning over the upturned milk crates with cardboard being used as a surface, Tweek screeched in annoyance over another pile of weed and unrolled paper between his fingers. The chipped black on his nails a stark contrast to the green of the marijuana as he once again created a sufficient pile and began to roll it into a cylinder. “You’re doing it too big,” Kenny warned. “Oh fuck off it’s going to be fine,” Tweek snapped right as he once again failed to roll a proper blunt. Tweek felt his blood begin to boil over the newest failed attempt, but this soon turned to shock and embarrassment when Kenny wrapped himself around Tweek from behind.

Placing his arms around Tweek, Kenny slowly moved his hands to reach for the paper and kush. Cutting the weed down to a smaller batch, Kenny gently moved Tweek’s hands back to the piece of paper in front of them. Kenny’s calloused hands guided Tweek through the process of wrapping it tighter this time and pinching the substance in. Tweek turned to face Kenny as he removed the semi-finished blunt from Tweek’s hands to his mouth. Kenny looked Tweek dead in the eye as he gently licked and twisted both sides. Kenny was beautiful. Not in like the “oh my god he’s hot,” kind of way; more so in the traditionally beautiful sense. He didn’t have crisp lines, nor did he have a scruff like most of the “hot” boys in town.

Kenny had a soft and welcoming face, the kind of face you could tell anything. Deep pools of ocean water blue resided in his eyes with tiny flecks of hazel. Plump and chapped lips with a gently defined nose, accompanied by mildly crooked teeth. All framed by soft and messy blonde hair that you could almost swear was made of pure sunlight itself. Tweek felt a dark flush rush to his cheeks when he realized that it had not only been him staring. Was the room suddenly hotter? Tweek wasn’t exactly sure. “Argh! Oh jesus- so uh- are we gonna- we gonna start man?” Tweek squawked, his cheeks only darkening further the more he stumbled. Kenny blinked and cleared his throat before replying, “oh yeah, guest’s first.” Kenny placed the newly rolled blunt in Tweek’s hand which Tweek quickly positioned between his lips as he searched for his lighter in his dusty old flannel. Kenny was faster to find his own, bringing the flicked on lighter in front of Tweek who graciously took the offer of the light.

Tweek took a languid drag as his eyes fluttered shut. Holding it in for a second as he passed it to Kenny, he exhaled feeling his worries of the week begin to melt away with the hit. “So what’s the goss?” Kenny questioned, beginning his first hit of the day. “Goss, what do you mean goss?” Tweek grunted, running his fingers harshly through his messy blonde undercut. Tweek took the blunt back between his index and middle finger as Kenny once again passed it to him. “The gossip, the scoop, fuck I dunno man. Like what’s up with you?” Kenny shrugged before feeling Tweek’s piercing gaze on him. Dark green eyes ringed in a smoky smudge glared Kenny down as Tweek took a quicker inhale this time. Kenny took the blunt more gently this time as Tweek’s gaze was quickly turned from him, only for Tweek to lean his head back on the couch behind them as the white cloud of smoke left his lungs.

“Tweek, I don’t mean to intrude but-“ “BUT WHAT?!” Tweek glared down at Kenny, “BUT YOU DON’T LOOK SO GOOD?!? ARE YOU TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF TWEEK?? I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFETY AND WELL-BEING HONEY!” Tweek froze for a second after the last gripe, shaking his head in annoyance, turning his gaze to some far corner of the living room, and stomping his left foot encased in a doc marten against the floor as Kenny cautiously passed the blunt back to him. Resting his chin on his hand Tweek took a slower drag this time, “Listen, -gah!- I’m sorry Kenny. Things have- well things have been rough between Craig and I lately.” Kenny looked sympathetic as he placed the blunt back between his lips, “I’m sorry to hear that... do you wanna talk about it?” Tweek laughed dryly, “fuck all I’ve done is talk about it, man. Intervention after intervention. It’s never going to work.” Kenny was well aware of Tweek’s self-destructive behavior over the past three years.

He did not take the transition from middle school to high school well, especially since his parents gave jack shit about his anxiety. The most they did was get him addicted to benzos which only evolved into him drinking and smoking to further numb the pain. The last time they had talked about though was 6 months ago at a party over a few cranberry vodkas. “Tweek,” Kenny began, treading lightly even though he felt the fog and fatigue of the weed begin to hit him, “I know this may sound annoying to you, but Craig is only trying to help.... He’s probably scared that you’re trying to kill yourself.” Tweek laughed weaker this time, wiping at his cheeks to catch what Kenny could only suspect were tears, “fuck, man. Isn’t that the point?” Kenny felt his heart sink.

Removing his hands from his face to take the final hit from the blunt, Kenny could easily see Tweek’s smudged eyeliner running from tears. Placing the finished butt into the ashtray on the coffee table, Tweek soon had his hands encased by the rough hands of Kenny. “Hey, you know I really enjoy having you here right?” Tweek faltered for a second and Kenny was almost for certain he had seen something change in that forest green framed in smoke. Alas, Tweek shook his head, removed his hands from Kenny, and once more returned his gaze to some far-off corner of the room, “you sound just like him.” Kenny couldn’t help but look at the gentle lines of Tweek’s profile and neck. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t like the way Tweek’s adam’s apple bobbed as he choked down more tears.

Tweek had always been attractive, a rebellious and rugged kind of beauty that most people wished they could pull off. This had only recently been enhanced with his decision to get a bar in his right ear and a piercing on his left nostril. Tweek already had his ears pierced, but he decided to get the bar to wear cuffs. Piercings had always been somewhat of a turn on to Kenny, but now wasn’t the time to be fantasizing about Tweek. Even though Kenny hadn’t gotten action in a few months, Kenny knew that Tweek probably wasn’t in the mood. Kenny decided that resting a supportive hand on Tweek’s shoulder would suffice in this situation. Burying his face in his hands Tweek went back to gentle sobs racking his body. “Hey, it’s okay man,” Kenny was slipping further into the high and was surprised to find Tweek wasn’t calming down as much as intended. If anything Tweek seemed a little worse off than he was before?

“How can it be okay?! It’s not okay! Craig fucking hates me,” Tweek screeched, gripping at the messy curls on top of his head. It was in this moment that Kenny remembered a trick Craig had talked about to calm Tweek down. Kenny gently placed his fingers on the nape of Tweek’s neck and began to gently massage the base of his scalp where the shaved down hair was. He felt Tweek begin to melt into the touch as he began to formulate his next words. “Tweek I know things may seem abrasive between you and Craig right now, but he has the best intentions. Even if he’s being a dick about it,” Kenny spoke gentler this time. “Things have been more than abrasive- gah!- he’s stopped- ugh he isn’t paying attention to me altogether at this point,” Kenny noticed the telltale signs of tight shoulders and a clear tunnel vision in Tweek’s gaze. Clearly Tweek hadn’t been getting any action either.

Kenny put a bit more pressure on Tweek’s nape as he spoke once more, “Maybe you two need to sit down and work it out?” Tweek looked deflated instead of angry at this point, “there’s no point. I’m too broken for him anyway. I chain smoke, I drink so much my liver will probably give out when I’m 25, I hate myself so much I-“ Kenny’s heart ached for him so much and the weed had given Kenny a certain comfort level that he’d never had before around Tweek. Kenny was partially angry at Craig for not being there when Tweek probably needed him most, but also livid with himself for what he did next. Kenny removed his hand from Tweek’s neck and dragged Tweek closer to him by pulling both of his shoulders to face him. Tweek almost squalled in shock, but he was caught off guard by Kenny’s warm and chapped lips pressed firmly against his own.

Kenny felt Tweek’s shoulders, tight as a coil, begin to relax as Tweek tangled his fingers in Kenny’s thick blonde mane. Kenny quickly discovered that Tweek was a very aggressive kisser and the soft tenderness of the initial moment rapidly disappeared the second Tweek was given hold of the reigns. Tweek bit at Kenny’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood, their teeth clacked together as Tweek shoved his tongue into Kenny’s mouth, and it was honestly turning Kenny on beyond all belief. Feeling anything was enough for Kenny at this point and although Tweek would never admit it, this was the case for him as well. Tweek straddled Kenny’s hips, pinning him against the couch as he continued to explore Kenny’s mouth. Tweek’s hands slowly began to wander across Kenny’s broad chest in the small disconnect they shared to breathe.

Kenny’s thoughts cut a little through the fog causing him to question whether or not this was okay. “Tweek,” Kenny began, Tweek didn’t acknowledge him as he began to pull on Kenny’s Baja jacket, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Tweek’s piercing gaze met his once more, but this time he looked as if he was on the brink of falling apart. “Distract me, Kenny. Please,” he stated weakly, eyes looking as though they were beginning to water again. Kenny’s heart hurt as he decided what to do. If he had sex with him it would probably only make things worse for him, but there’s the likelihood he would do something even worse if Kenny turned him down. What does he mean likelihood? Tweek would _absolutely_ do something worse if Kenny turned him down.

So he let Tweek remove the Baja jacket as he moved to pull the green flannel off Tweek’s torso soon taking the Blink 182 tee with it. Kenny slowly ran his hands over Tweek’s bony torso, the healthy chub Tweek once had in middle school now long since gone since he began smoking. It was as if Tweek’s face were gaunter now that Kenny could see the lack of weight he now held on his torso. This was no longer the boy he played imaginary games with in elementary school; this was a young man who broke some time ago, as if he shattered and left a few pieces along the way. Kenny felt like the worst human being on earth in this moment for indulging himself in this shell of his childhood friend, but these thoughts faded quickly as Tweek began to palm at him through his ripped-up jeans.

Tweek was pushing every thought to the back of his mind about Craig, at this point he didn’t care what Craig would think about him sleeping with Kenny. In fact, he weirdly took pleasure in the fact that it would only piss him off more. Tweek and Kenny were quickly running through every way they were both human disasters, but that no longer became the concern. Their focus was fast to shift to the fact that for tonight, and only tonight, they would get to be a catastrophe together. Kenny was drawn from his thoughts when he was being dragged in between Tweek’s legs. In the blur of Kenny’s high, Tweek had moved himself up to a seated position on the couch legs spread wide in invitation. Knowing what he needed to do, Kenny moved to unbutton Tweek’s black skinny jeans that were tight against his throbbing erection.

Getting help from Tweek, Kenny pulled down Tweek’s jeans and boxers in one move releasing his member to the open air. Kenny admired the way Tweek’s erection stood upright already dribbling precum probably from lack of attention. Tweek’s eyes fluttered closed as Kenny lightly flicked his tongue against the head of Tweek’s neglected cock. Greedily licking the small amount of cum off Tweek’s dick, Kenny allowed himself to take the head into his mouth as he massaged Tweek’s balls. Tweek threw his head back with a groan of pleasure when Kenny began to apply pressure with the hollowed walls of his mouth. Tangling his fingers in Kenny’s hair, Tweek allowed himself to get lost in the moment, to forget about everything that has been bothering him for the past 3 years. To forget about Craig, to forget about the soul-crushing weight he felt every day, to forget about the fact that all he wanted was the cold-release from his suffering.

There was a small part of him that screamed for him to stop Kenny and go apologize to Craig for everything, but the more dominant thoughts in his head merely said fuck that. He doesn’t need Craig and he certainly doesn’t want to stop getting his cock sucked. It had been a couple months since he and Craig had done anything remotely sexual. Tweek likes to think it’s Craig’s own fault, but in reality Craig only stopped having sex with Tweek because he was always drunk or emotionally unstable when they would. Tweek pushes that to the back of his mind with every other piece of garbage from the past 3 years. He didn’t want anyone’s help and he wasn’t about to accept its existence either. He was thrown back into the moment when Kenny flicked his tongue where the head of Tweek’s cock and shaft met. The stimulation of the bundle of nerves made the tension Tweek felt in his cock even more prominent. Grabbing Kenny by his blonde locks, Tweek pulled him away to spare his orgasm for railing Kenny’s ass.

Tweek suddenly felt a fury bubbling in his chest as he removed himself from the couch, “Take your pants off, get on the couch.” Kenny scrambled to situate himself, excited by the tone of voice that Tweek used with him. Tweek looked hungrily at the shape of Kenny’s freckled exposed ass as Kenny slowly removed his pants. His hard cock was visible from behind if Tweek looked between his thighs which was somehow even more of a turn on for Tweek. Before Kenny could let things continue, he stuck his hand down between the couch cushions in search of the bottle of lube he kept hidden there. Tweek looked at him questioningly as Kenny threw the bottle of KY to Tweek who just barely managed to catch it. He shrugged in response, “hey when you’re home alone with a collection of porno DVDs…” Tweek grimaced but pushed the thought of Kenny jacking it to blonde bimbos with big tits to the back of his head to focus on the task at hand.

Opening the cap of the KY, Tweek slathered a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers before placing a gentle finger against Kenny’s asshole. Kenny shuddered and braced himself against the couch by placing his hands against the back of it as Tweek slowly toyed with the rim of Kenny’s ass. Tweek methodically and carefully prepared Kenny inching his first finger in and massaging the inner walls until they relaxed. The tight muscle hadn’t been used in a long time, especially since Kenny usually topped. However, Kenny would never turn down the offer of getting dicked down, so of course he was going to let Tweek have at it. Given how upset Tweek was, Kenny was surprised to find that Tweek still had enough empathy left in him to take things slow.

Tweek gently caressed Kenny’s spine down to his tailbone with his opposing hand as he worked a second finger in between Kenny’s cheeks. Kenny let a soft moan of approval escape his lips for Tweek. Maybe Craig didn’t need him, but for tonight and only tonight Kenny needed Tweek and Kenny was more than happy playing the part for him. It was times like these that Tweek questioned if everything he knew was a lie. Had Craig even loved him in the first place? Or had he only stuck around to see the inevitable breakdown that Tweek was just starting to reach? These inflammatory thoughts only threw Tweek into a rough rhythm with his fingers causing Kenny to cry out in a mix between pain and pleasure. Deciding that he was tired of fooling around, Tweek pulled his fingers from Kenny’s ass causing him to whine out in annoyance from the emptiness he now felt. Ripping his wallet from his pants that had since been discarded on the floor, Tweek rifled through to find the object he was searching for.

Ripping the package between his teeth, Tweek began to pull out the lube covered condom from the wrapper when Kenny turned to him with a suggestive look in his eye. Moving his right hand into a beckoning motion, Kenny urged Tweek to hand the condom over. Normally Tweek would never trust someone to do it for him, but he normally doesn’t sleep around either so may as well. Placing a rough and calloused hand on one of Tweek’s hips, Kenny placed the reservoir end of the condom into his mouth as he giggled to himself. He couldn’t deny that he was still higher than a kite, but no reaction he had ever received could compare to the one he got when he placed his mouth to the head of Tweek’s dick. A mixture between a garbled yelp and a moan escaped Tweek’s lips as Kenny pushed the condom over the head with just his lips, grabbing the rest of the end to roll it down to the base of Tweek’s cock.

When Kenny pulled away he caught the intense stare of Tweek whose pupils were now fully blown. Kenny wasn’t sure whether it was sexual desire or weed high, but perhaps it was both? Kenny didn’t really seem to care after Tweek threw him back into position with his hands braced against the back of the couch. He shivered in anticipation as Tweek ran the tip of his dick down Kenny’s ass crack until he reached the rim of his asshole once more. Tweek teased by lightly pushing the tip inside, expecting to pull back out and repeat the process when Kenny suddenly pushed back onto Tweek’s cock. Tweek threw his head back as an unexpected moan of pleasure escaped his lips. He hadn’t fucked an ass this tight since he and Craig’s first few times, and his dick was reveling in the tight pressure on all sides. Tweek let out a shaky breath to steady himself once more. He couldn’t come yet, not now and certainly not after all the downtime that Craig has been putting him through.

After giving himself a minute, Tweek slowly began a steady rhythm with Kenny who started to arch his back into the gentle thrusts. Kenny probably could have stood to move a little faster, but this was more for Tweek than himself and he knew it. Tweek wasn’t exactly loud during sex, but he wasn’t quiet either. In fact, Kenny almost would describe the sounds coming from his mouth as desperate mewls. Kenny eventually decided that things were moving too slow for him, so with a thrust of his hips and a roll he had Tweek practically turning to putty in his hands. He whined to indicate that Tweek needed to move faster, and clearly he got the picture as he began to move quicker and rougher than Kenny had initially intended. He rolled with it anyway, moving his hips in ways that Tweek had never even seen Craig attempt.

The slap of skin on skin became heavier with every thrust being met by Kenny and every grunt and moan grew in volume as Tweek further neared the release he so desperately needed. Every part of Tweek’s body was on fire and covered in sweat from the intense feeling building in his groin. “Craig!” Tweek cried out at the top of his lungs as he felt his body racked with pleasure from the hot spurts of cum releasing from his dick. Kenny was quick to follow as he had reached between his legs to take care of himself not too long ago. Slowly pulling out, Tweek collapsed on top of Kenny with his arms around him. Kenny gently worked them both down to their sides on the couch in order to comfort Tweek who had started sobbing again. Despite his best efforts, Tweek couldn’t forget about Craig even if he had his prick up another man’s ass. 

He wasn’t necessarily upset so much as he was embarrassed, in reality it was probably a mixture of embarrassment and sadness. Embarrassment for sleeping with someone in a vulnerable moment, embarrassment for calling out someone else’s name during sex, embarrassment for finding himself in a situation he could’ve never imagined. Most of all sadness for betraying the person he knew was his soulmate. Perhaps it was time to forgive Craig.

No.

Perhaps it was time to forgive _himself._

Kenny held him close until his tears faded away and he drifted off into a peaceful rest for the night. Tweek finally knew what he needed to do, and he would begin to enact that when he next woke. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tweek woke, it was still dark out from the long Colorado winter nights and he was stuck to Kenny due to a thick layer of sweat. The living room now reeked of sex, weed, and the tobacco smell that radiated from Tweek everywhere he went. Squeezing himself out from between Kenny and the couch, Tweek stumbled his way to the bathroom down the hall behind the living room. Turning on the light he stopped in the mirror to look at himself, and all he thought as he looked at the ghost in the mirror was, “What happened to you?” The dark smudged eyeliner had since run down his face from the tears that had fallen tonight, so he grabbed some toilet paper from the hanger and wet it to dab away the imperfections. He looked at every aspect of himself, wondering what happened to his full cheeks, what happened to his bright shining eyes, what happened to the spark that could be seen in every fiber of his being? 

He thought to himself about how he looked like death warmed over, alive but not really living. As he thoroughly cleaned the rest of himself with a wet washcloth, Tweek thought about his next course of action. He knew that he needed to apologize to Craig, now was a better time than any and he was quickly running out of chances to tell him he was sorry. Looking one more time in the mirror, Tweek recognized something that he hadn’t seen before.

_I am alive._

Feeling the courage to ask for help for the first time in years, Tweek went back to the living room to dress himself and head into the deep Colorado winter. Before leaving he wrote Kenny a short note indicating his absence and thanking him for being there for him. Once he braced himself for the cold upon opening Kenny’s front door, Tweek felt a warmth growing in his chest. Perhaps a sense of joy that he hadn’t experienced in years? Upon stepping into the snow Tweek felt a hot breath escape his lips as he turned to close the door behind him. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked out of the trailer park towards town. The streetlights and gentle glow of candles in people’s windows the only lights to guide him in the right direction. Pulling out his phone as he walked, he noted the time, 2:03 a.m. Craig was no doubt still awake and playing some sort of PC game, so taking a steeling breath Tweek dialed his number and pressed the phone to his ear.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A phone on a nearby nightstand rings, just out of reach. The heat of the kiss being shared radiates from the bed as the two shamelessly grind against one another. His brunette partner is the first to pull away, “Don’t you think you should answer that?” Craig didn’t respond, he merely pulled the man back into a passionate make out session until the phone finished ringing. Craig’s tense shoulders began to relax again as he focused on the person in front of him. They moved fervently to begin removing clothes when the second set of rings came. Craig continued to ignore them, but his partner became increasingly concerned as a third round of vibrating came from Craig’s phone. Finally, his partner pulled away once more, “Craig, I really think you should check your phone.”

“Clyde, it’s probably just Tweek calling me to tell me he’s doped out and needs a ride home. I don’t want to think about him tonight, okay?” Craig huffed, looking into Clyde’s chocolate brown eyes. “I know Craig, but what if he’s in trouble,” Clyde replied, still concerned about their childhood friend. Craig snorted from the implication that he should be concerned, Tweek didn’t want his help and had made it very clear. A fourth round of ringing began behind him, and in his fit of annoyance he rolled over to pick up the phone. Craig accidentally mashed the accept button upon picking up the phone but corrected his mistake by hanging up. Throwing his phone to a nearby pile of laundry, Craig rolled back to face Clyde who was giving him a concerned look. “Uh, Craig,” Clyde began, “we don’t have to do this right now. This might be a bad time—” Craig encapsulated Clyde’s lips again before he could finish speaking. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The line rang. And rang. And rang again until he was taken to Craig’s voicemail. The annoying prick was probably in a match on Overwatch, so Tweek dismissed it and dialed the number again. Voicemail again. He called again. Voicemail. Tweek checked every social media platform available to him, and sure enough Craig had been online on all of them. Calling one more time he was ecstatic to hear the line pick up on the other side, but this quickly turned into a boiling rage when he heard the line closed. In his sudden fit of rage, Tweek pulled his arm behind his head and threw the phone full force on the pavement beneath him. 

Hot tears burned against his face in the freezing chill as he stomped the remains of his phone, opting to fall to his knees in the place he’d been standing. This is everything that his wrongdoings have culminated into, this one moment is the consequence of every single horrible thing he’d done and said. He looked up one more time at the night sky before letting out a scream of anguish. He had gotten exactly what he wanted from the beginning. He’d finally done it, everything had fallen apart around him, and he had no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
